BROKEN
by Miyucchi sang Cappuccino
Summary: Fictogemino and fic. Kesalahpahaman, dan penyakit telah menghancurkannya luar dan dalam. Dirinya sudah bagaikan burung tak bersayap–tertinggal jauh tanpa harapan, menatap langit dengan sendu. Tidak ada lagi harapan maupun cahaya dalam hatinya. Tidak ada. RnR? #Tforsafety/Update Chapter 2 : The Story/
1. BROKEN - Fictogemino

**Rated : T for safety  
Genre : Angst  
KHR owned by Amano Akira**

**By : Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**

–**Fictogemino pertama saya**

**Warning(s) : 6YL, Illness!Tsuna, Broken!Tsuna, typo, DLL.**

* * *

Suara mesin yang terus-menerus berbunyi itu, tidak akan pernah bisa mengusik kekosongan dalam hatinya.

_Beep, beep, beep–_

Iris coklatnya yang sendu, menatap keluar melalui jendela–mengharapkan kebebasan. _Merindukan kebahagiaan_.

Pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi itu memandang lurus langit yang keabuan. Sesaat, dia merasa seperti memandang diri sendiri. Gelap, tanpa sedikit pun cahaya.

Kini, sang langit telah retak–tanpa sang badai yang selalu berada disisinya, tanpa sang hujan yang menghapus kegelisahannya, tanpa sang awan yang menemaninya, tanpa sang petir yang melindunginya, tanpa sang matahari dan cahaya penuh semangatnya, tanpa kabut yang menyelimuti keresahannya.

Kebencian telah membutakan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang terlalu pahit, hingga tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Badai tidak rela untuk mengamuk.

Hujan bahkan tidak sudi turun.

Awan menjauhi langit, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Petir hanya berdiam diri, ragu akan segalanya.

Matahari telah dibutakan oleh segalanya, menghilang tertutupi kegelapan.

Kabut tidak muncul, hilang bersama lainnya.

_"Kenyataan memang pahit, namun kesalahpahaman sangat mematikan..."_

Dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Penyakit ini telah menarik dirinya semakin mendekati keterpurukan dan kehancuran, luar dan dalam.

_–Sawada Tsunayoshi, 20 tahun, sang Vongola don. Pengidap penyakit tumor otak stadium akut–_

Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

Ah, andai 'mereka' tidak menyerang Vongola HQ.

Semua berawal dari terbunuhnya sepuluh assassin Fastano Fagmilia oleh tangannya sendiri. _Oh God, this is mafia for pete's sake!_ Membunuh atau dibunuh, itulah hidupnya!

Apa benar 'semua' itu hal tabu ditangannya?

Tsuna memandang tangannya yang sudah memucat. Sudah tidak ada yang dia bisa lakukan. Dirinya sudah bagai seekor burung tanpa sayap. Menatap langit dengan pilu, hanya bisa menunggu ajalnya tiba.

Sang langit–dengan perlahan namun pasti–hancur, termakan oleh kegelapan.

Tidak ada derap langkah, ataupun suara manusia. Hanyalah suara mesin yang terus berbunyi, dan melambat tiap detik.

Kosong. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa dalam hatinya.

_Beep, beep, beep–_

Langit begitu gelap, tanpa cahaya satupun. Sama seperti hatinya.

* * *

**#PojokBacotan : Okay, fictogemino pertama saya! Fic ini bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah, maupun dari bawah keatas. **

**Gomen kalau gaje, bikinnya juga waktu lagi pelajaran IPA uvu) /bukannyabelajarmalahbikinfic/ **

**Saa, **

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?**

–**TBC–**


	2. BROKEN - Story

"_Minna! Yokatta, kimi-tachi wa daijou–"_

"_...T-T-Tsuna...?"_

"_Mo-monster!"_

"_Na-nani? A-apa yang kalian katakan?"_

"_Kau membunuh mereka!"_

"_Ja-jangan dekati aku! Ka-kau bukan bossu!"_

"_C-chotto matte! Mereka ini–"_

"_Dasar iblis!"_

"_Che. Ternyata busuk didalam."_

"_K-kufufu... karena itu aku benci mafia..."_

"_Pembunuh!"_

"_Pengkhianat!"_

"_LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA!"_

* * *

**[BROKEN – The Story]**

**Rated : T for safety  
Genre : Angst  
KHR owned by Amano Akira**

**By : Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**

**Warning(s) : 6YL, Illness!Tsuna, Broken!Tsuna, typo, DLL**

* * *

_1 YEAR LATER_

_Author POV_

Matanya terbuka pelan, kembali berhadap dengan pemandangan yang sama; langit-langit kamar.

_Beep, beep, beep–_

Mesin itu terus-menerus berbunyi, menandakan adanya kehidupan pada sosok lelaki yang terbaring di kasur putih itu. Beberapa kabel juga tersambung ke tubuhnya, seakan-akan mereka sudah menjadi bagian penting dari kehidupannya.

Irisnya yang coklat nan bulat melirik ke jendela, berusaha bertatapan dengan langit pagi. Walau sudah jam segini, matahari enggan keluar seakan tidak mau menghadapi dunia.

"Sudah setahun sejak hal 'itu', ya..." Lirihnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah nampan berisi makanan dengan sebuah catatan dan obat yang sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya. Dari uap yang mengepul, bisa dipastikan itu baru saja ditaruh oleh para pelayan. Dengan pelan, dia membaca surat itu.

_Tsuna-sama, kuharap anda menyukai sarapan anda. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Tsuna-sama, sehingga kami hanya bisa meninggalkan catatan ini. Tetaplah semangat, Tsuna-sama. Dan terimakasih atas segala kebaikan anda. _

_Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anda._

_God bless you, _

_-Karin_

Dirinya tersenyum pelan membaca itu. Walaupun hanya pelayan, mereka tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Tsuna selalu hampir menangis terharu. Mereka terlalu loyal kepada orang sepertinya. Seorang 'monster' sepertinya.

Monster berdarah dingin. Seperti julukan Lambo untuknya.

'Ah, bagaimana dengan kabar mereka, ya...? Sudah lama mereka tidak kemari... Apa mereka sehat? Aman? Bahagia?'

_Bahagia_.

"_Apa kau bahagia, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

Ucapan Bermuda terus terngiang di otaknya. 'Bahagia?' Dia memandang sedih sendoknya. 'Menurutmu apa, Bermuda?'

'Apabila teman-temanku tidak bahagia, bagaimana caranya aku menemukan kebahagiaan?'

Tsuna menatap pilu tangannya yang sudah memucat. Pandangannya kosong, tanpa adanya cahaya semangat kehidupan seorang 'langit'.

Sama seperti langit hari ini–tanpa ada cahaya ataupun awan putih,

Dirinya, sang '_Sky'_, sudah kehilangan segala harapannya, sejak teman-temannya hanya memberikan punggungnya ketika dunianya hancur.

Dan hingga sekarang, sang langit terus menunggu hingga sekarang. Menunggu semuanya kembali normal, tanpa peduli tubuhnya sudah tergerogoti seperti ini.

'Aku tidak apa-apa. Tunggu... Sebentar lagi...'

Hingga kini, dia terus memandang pintu kamarnya. Menunggu sebuah derap langkah, dan kicauan dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"...Argh...!" Lagi-lagi sakit kepalanya kambuh. Dirinya bersusah payah meminum obatnya, sembari menenangkan napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

'Be-...r...sa-...bar... Ts-s...u...na-...'

Bisakah dirinya terus berharap untuk sebentar lagi?

* * *

Bermuda memantau pemuda _brunette_ itu dengan prihatin. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri sang langit dan menemaninya hingga detik terakhir. Tsuna tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Memang, dirinya pernah dikalahkan oleh pemuda itu di masa lalu. Tetapi, dia masih menerimanya sejahat apapun dirinya.

_Heck yeah_, mengapa orang sepertinya harus berada di dunia seperti ini?

Sang _boss_ Vindice itu menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Bahkan mereka tidak sudi sedikitpun untuk melirik ke boss mereka sendiri..," Bisiknya pelan, sekaligus menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"...Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan, Byakuran Gesso?"

Byakuran, yang sudah menduga akan ketahuan, tersenyum kecil. "Aah~ Ketahuan~... Soal rencana," Pandangannya semakin sedih. "...Berusaha... agar Tsunayoshi-kun senang?"

Ya. Setidaknya itulah rencananya untuk kali ini. Sama seperti Bermuda, dirinya sudah melukai pemuda itu dan Yuni. Dan lagi-lagi, dirinya dimaafkan.

Sungguh, sebuta itukah para _guardians_ hingga tega melakukan hal ini?

Tidak tahu.

"Bermuda..."

"Apa?"

"Pernah dengar? 'Kenyataan memang pahit, namun kesalah-pahaman sangat mematikan.' Apa kalimat itu ada buktinya?"

Heh. Pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"...Ada. Dan yan buktinya adalah seseorang yang tidak pantas mengalami hal ini."

* * *

"Argh..."

Tsuna berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya yang kembali berulah. Dia memang sudah terbiasa, namun untuk kali ini tidak. Sakit. Terlalu sakit. Seakan-akan kepalanya mau pecah. Apakah ini peluit penghabisannya?

_Beep, beeep, beeeeep–_

Suara mesin itu terus melambat tiap detik. Keringat tidak henti-hentinya mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Waktunya sudah tiba.

Ah. Lagi-lagi. Bayangan mereka kembali datang.

' Gokudera-kun,'

"_Jyuudaime! Saya berjanji akan menjadi tangan kanan anda!"_

'Yamamoto-kun,'

"_Maa, maa. Sepertinya menarik~"_

'Lambo,'

"_Gyahahaha! Dame-Tsuna memang payah!"_

'Onii-san,'

"_EXTREEEMEEEEEE BOXING!"_

'Hibari-san,'

"_Kamikorosu, herbivore."_

'Chrome,'

"_Bo-bossu..."_

'Mukuro,'

"_Kufufufufu... Suatu saat aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

'Okaa-san...Otou-san... I-pin... Fuuta...'

"_Ohayou, Tsu-kun/Tsuna-fish/Gege/Tsuna-nii!"_

'Minna...'

Ah, andaikan saja mesin waktu benar-benar ada.

* * *

_Apa kalian percaya?  
Saat seseorang bertemu dengan ajalnya,  
Dia akan selalu, selalu memikirkan orang yang dikasihinya  
Walau mereka–bahkan dunia menolaknya_

_Apakah mereka akan meneteskan airmatanya,  
untuk dirinya yang sungguh menyedihkan?_

_Apa mereka dapat bersama kembali,  
tanpa dirinya?_

_Apa mereka bahagia,  
Ketika dirinya pergi?_

_Apabila orang lain berpikir itu merepotkan,_

_Dirinya justru membutuhkannya_

_Seperti kata orang,_

_._

_._

_**[**__Penyesalan memang datang terlambat__**]**_

* * *

'Gomen.'

_Tes._

'Gomenasai, minna.'

_Tes. Tes._

'Hontouni... Gomen.'

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata, mengalir dan menyatu dengan cairan merah pekat di dagunya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum, yang biasa dia berikan kepada teman-temannya.

'Sepertinya... aku memang tidak bisa membenci mereka...'

Ya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya. Rasa sayangnya, sudah terlalu besar untuk mereka.

Lagipula, dirinya tidak pernah menyesal telah membunuh sepuluh assassin itu. Selama itu untuk teman-temannya, itu bukan masalah.

_Dunia memang sebuah kehidupan untuk para masochist_.

"T-Tsuna... sama..."

Tsuna menoleh kearah samping. Sejak kapan para pelayan Vongola sudah ada disitu? Meh, itu tidak penting. Dirinya berusaha untuk tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa dia senang mereka ada disitu.

"Se-...mu-... a... ma-...-f..."

Pemuda itu tidak peduli tangisan dan protesan mereka yang memintanya untuk berhenti berbicara. Waktunya sudah tinggal sedikit.

"To-...long... Ja-...ga... Vo-...ng...-a... ya...?"

Mengetahui waktu master mereka sudah habis, para pelayan sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali mendampingi sang Vongola don tercinta mereka, untuk menghembuskan napasnya terakhir kali.

Pandangan Tsuna beralih ke balkon dekat jendela. Samar, terlihat Bermuda dan Byakuran yang sudah bercucuran airmata, tidak menginginkan sang langit untuk pergi. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Be-...muda... Bya-...ku...ran... A-ari-...ga...tou..."

Dibalas dengan anggukan dan segukan. Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia menatap langit dalam-dalam. Mendung, tanpa cahaya satupun.

"Ne-... minna..."

"T-Tsuna-_sama_/Tsunayoshi-_kun_/Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

'Kami-sama, kuharap mereka tetap bahagia seperti dahulu.'

Setetes airmata menghiasi pelupuk matanya.

"A-ap-...a... a-...ku... b-...isa... be-...tem...-u... ...me-...re...-ka...?"

_Beeeep, beeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep–_

Lurus. Tidak ada lagi pergerakan pada grafik mesin itu.

Menandakan tidak ada lagi jiwa dalam tubuh Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"TSUNA-_SAMA_!"

"TSUNAYOSHI-_KUN_!"

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

Isakan, segukan, dan erangan tidak rela menghiasi Vongola HQ. Mereka sudah kehilangan sang langit, sekaligus salah satu pemegang Tri-Ni-Sette.

.

.

_Tanggal XX, Bukan XO, Tahun XXXX._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, 20 tahun, sang Vongola Don._

_Menghembuskan napasnya untuk terakhir kali,_

_Dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya._

* * *

_At the same time_

Diluar, seketika hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Entah mengapa, para arcobaleno, CEDEF, dan para _guardians_ seketika menangis melihat hujan itu.

Sakit. Seakan dada mereka ditusuk seribu jarum. Perasaan mereka penuh akan penyesalan, kesedihan, dan sakit hati. Tanpa ada alasan.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Semua berpikiran hal yang sama.

'Vongola... HQ...?'

"..."

"Uso."

"U-uso... dayo..."

"Ko-kora... i-ini... pasti bercanda... bukan?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"O-oi! Jangan main-main, _teme_!"

"I-ini... hanya... lelucon, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Byakuran! Jangan bermain-main!"

"Byakuran Gesso. Bermuda. Jelaskan apa maksud dari ini!"

"By-Byakuran... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Byakuran dan Bermuda masih dalam posisi yang sama–memunggungi mereka. Pada saat menaruh sebuket bunga di altar tersebut, barulah dia menghadap ke belakang. Pandangannya kosong, namun tersirat amarah yang mendalam.

"Apa kalian buta? Sudah jelas bukti berada di depan mata kalian, masih saja bertanya?"

Ucapan tajamnya sempat membuat semua ketakutan kecuali Bermuda. Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat Byakuran sedingin ini. Bahkan yang terakhir kali mereka ingat... 5 tahun? 6 tahun yang lalu?

Mereka, khususnya para _guardians_, Reborn, dan anggota CEDEF terdiam menatap sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama yang amat familiar.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Ayolah, ini becandaan yang tidak lu–"

"**Bisakah kalian tutup mulut, dan pandang kenyataan yang ada!?**" Bermuda sudah hilang kesabarannya. Sungguh, seberapa bodoh mereka sebagai seorang guardian!?

"..."

Hening menghampiri mereka.

"U-uso... dayo... ne?"

Beberapa dari mereka jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Dan yang masih berdiri hanya menatap lurus nisan itu, seakan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan–

"Uso."

–Dan membohongi diri sendiri.

"Kau tahu," Bermuda memecah keheningan. "Kalau dia mengidap penyakit tumor otak sejak 5 tahun yang lalu?"

"EH!?"

Pandangan lelaki berbalut perban itu teralih ke langit biru. "Setahun yang lalu, dia divonis sudah memasuki stadium tiga."

Setahun yang lalu. Tsuna melakukan pembunuhan pertamanya, dan mereka meninggalkannya. Tunggu, saat itu Tsuna–air mata yang mengalir di pipinya... hanya salah lihat, bukan?

"Dan lima bulan yang lalu," Walau terhalang oleh punggungnya, mereka bisa merasakan amarah dari Byakuran. "Karena memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan semua tugas–ya, **termasuk bagian untuk kalian**, Tsunayoshi-_kun_ pingsan selama beberapa minggu. Saat itu, penyakitnya sudah masuk ke stadium lanjut."

Lima bulan... yang lalu? Gokudera dan Yamamoto teringat akan sesuatu. Hei, bukannya waktu itu mereka berdua sempat menghancurkan beberapa mansion? Bukankah itu artinya _paperwork_ lebih banyak dari biasanya?

Byakuran mengelus pelan nisan batu Tsuna. "Selama setahun... kalian membiarkan dia untuk terus bekerja seorang diri, berharap, terluka, dan menangis setiap malam... hanya karena mengkhawatirkan kalian. **Menyedihkan**."

"Tsunayoshi-_kun_ tidak pernah menghukum kalian saat melakukan pembunuhan pertama. Tapi, disaat dia melakukannya **untuk kalian**, apa yang dia dapat!?" Bentakan pemuda albino itu membuat semua _shock_. "_**This is MAFIA, for Goddamn fuckin' sake!**_"

Mafia.

Bunuh-membunuh adalah mutlak disini.

"Sekarang impian kalian sudah terwujud, Vongola." Nada bicara Bermuda yang dingin, menusuk hati mereka. "Bukankah kalian pernah mengatakan agar Sawada Tsunayoshi lebih baik mati saja?"

"Apa kalian senang dengan 'hadiah' terakhir dari boss kalian sendiri?"

"J...Jyuudaime..."

"Ts-Tsuna..."

"Tsu... Tsuna... nii...?"

"Sa-Sawada..."

"...-nivore..."

"...Bo...bossu...?"

"...Tsunayoshi..."

"Tuna... _fish_..."

Apakah ini artinya...

...Mereka tidak bisa melihat lagi senyum itu?

Penyesalan memang terlambat. Terlalu terlambat.

Isakan, erangan penuh penyesalan, tangisan keras, dan segukan menghiasi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Tsuna.

Apabila Tsuna adalah seekor burung tanpa sayap, maka mereka adalah induk burung yang telah bertengger di sarang. Terlambat menyadari kekosongan diantara mereka.

_So, are you happy now?_

* * *

-END-

* * *

**Yo~! Miyucchi des! **

**Yap, ini adalah cerita dibalik fictogemino "BROKEN". Dengan beberapa tambahan, jadilah fic ini~!**

**Gomenasai kalau sedikit mainstream dan alurnya kecepetan :'''3**

**Saa, **

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?**


End file.
